Mama's Birthday Sundaes
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greg treat Morgan for her birthday.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **To all my readers in the USA, have a safe and happy Memorial Day weekend!**

 **Since my sister's birthday is the day before Elisabeth Harnois, I thought it would be cool to have another story where Jackson and Greg celebrate Morgan's birthday. I really liked the stories where Jackson is treated to some ice cream by his family and friends, so I thought he should treat his mama to an ice cream sundae for her birthday. Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

All Morgan wanted to do after working a double was sleep. Greg had picked Jackson up from school before Morgan came home, so she figured they'd be playing or on one of their famous bug hunts when she came through the door. She'd just plopped on the couch when she heard Jackson call her from the kitchen.

"Mama, can you come in the kitchen please?"

Morgan groaned. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Come in the kitchen!"

"Oh," Morgan said with a groan.

"Please, mama?"

Morgan slowly stood and walked to the kitchen. When she came in, she found Greg and Jackson had made ice cream sundaes with her favorite chocolate sauce. "What's this, guys?"

"Happy birthday, mama!" Jackson happily shouted.

"Happy birthday," Greg said with a warm smile.

Morgan couldn't help but smile. "Aw, thank you. I was just going to order pizza..."

"This is better!" Jackson said. "We made your favorite, mama!"

"You did?"

"Uh-huh! Daddy scooped the ice cream, but I put on the chocolate!"

Morgan smiled and kissed Jackson's cheek. "Well, you both did a very good job."

"Thank you," Jackson and Greg said.

Jackson pulled Morgan to the table. "Come on, mama! We made you a sundae!"

"I see that," Morgan said as she sat down. "Oh, and you remembered I like extra chocolate!" Morgan smiled as she looked at the ice cream with chocolate all over it.

"Jacks wanted you to have extra chocolate," Greg said as he sat next to her.

Jackson climbed into his father's lap. "Yeah! An' I made you this!" He handed Morgan the drawing in his hand.

Morgan smiled when she saw the colors and figures Jackson drew. "Oh, how pretty!"

"Lookit," Jackson said as he pointed to the stick figure family he drew. "That's us an' Scruffy at the park! It was when we went with Uncle Nicky an' Sam an' Aunt Sara an' Hank! Then we played fetch!"

"I remember that," Morgan said with a smile. "The dogs had a great day, and so did we."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said.

Morgan laughed softly and hugged Jackson. "Thank you, sweet pea."

"You welcome! Now eat the ice cream before it all melts!"

Morgan and Greg softly laughed and everyone started eating their ice cream. "Mmm," Morgan said. "Good job, guys."

"Thanks," Greg said. Jackson happily ate and got chocolate all over his mouth. "I love ice cream sundaes!"

"We can tell," Greg said as Jackson ate.

Morgan smiled as her husband and son enjoyed the sundaes. She loved just simple moments like this. "Well, this is wonderful," she said. "Thank you both."

"And there's dinner," Greg said.

Morgan raised her eyebrows as Jackson said, "Yeah! Papa Eckie an' daddy are taking us to dinner! But I told daddy you needed ice cream first!"

Morgan smiled lovingly at the sweet boy. "Well, I'm glad you did because this is wonderful. Thank you both."

Greg kissed her as Jackson said, "You welcome, mama! I love eating ice cream with you an' daddy!"

Greg smiled at his family. "So do I."

To Morgan, it was a wonderful way to spend her birthday. "Me too."

"Happy birthday!" Greg and Jackson said.

Morgan smiled and hugged them. "Well, this is great, but you think dad will mind us having ice cream before dinner?"

Greg grinned as Jackson said, "Nope! I told Papa Eckie we make him one when he got off work!"

"And you and mama can have ice cream with him?" Greg asked.

"Yes! I love ice cream!" Jackson said.

"And it's best with people you love," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Jackson smiled with ice cream and chocolate all over his mouth. "Yeah!"

 **The End.**


End file.
